The present invention relates to computing environments, and deals more particularly with dynamically resizing a text area, or text element, in which text is displayed on a display device.
In modern computing environments, text is displayed on a display device using a text display element. The text display element is sometimes said to be “hosting” the text. A text display element may occupy the entire available width of the display device, or some portion of the available width. The amount of text displayed on a particular line within the hosting text display element is typically determined by the width of the text display element, in view of the font characteristics which are in effect. Text displayed within a text display element may contain many words on each line, in some cases. Large display devices are becoming increasingly common, and these larger display devices allow for wider text display elements and correspondingly longer (that is, wider) lines of text.